Sanjuan Wolf
Sanjuan Wolf (in Japanese: サンファン・ウルフ, Sanfan Urufu), nicknamed the "Colossal Battleship" is an antagonist in One Piece. He was one of the prisoners from Level-6 of Impel Down who was recruited by Blackbeard to be apart of his crew. He is voiced by Kenichi Ono in the Japanese version, and Jason Bunch in the English dubbed version. Appearance Wolf is a giant of extraordinary size, towering over even the largest beings known to date like Oars or Little Oars Jr., as well as being so big that he appears to be roughly the same size as the Marine Headquarters at Marineford. His head is shaped like an onigiri, and his facial features include round eyes with dark lines around them, along with eyelash-like marks, similar to those found on Franky's face, that point downward. To date, his entire body has yet to be seen, as it is always obscured by something. He wears his prison uniform from Impel Down, has light-brown hair, and a black beard covering the sides of his face. Personality Sanjuan Wolf appears to be shy, as he hid behind the marine tower and was mildly amused they identified him. Despite being called a ruthless criminal, he didn't do much in the war only being a spectator. However, he is loyal to his Captain, as he watched with glee over how he took Whitebeard's powers. Abilities and Powers Not much is known about his capabilities, though he seems to be rather stealthy because nobody heard him arrive to Marineford. This was noteworthy considering his massive size, making it hard for anyone to not notice him. Devil Fruit In the past, Wolf ate a devil fruit that increases his size, making him larger than other giants. Despite being weakened by the sea, he was capable of standing above it because of his large size. Biography At some point, Sanjuan Wolf ate a devil fruit that increases his size, making him larger than other giants. He later became a dangerous pirate who committed atrocious crimes before he was arrested and place in Level 6 of Impel Down where the most dangerous inmates are located, being effectively erased from history. Summit War Saga Impel Down Arc After reaching Impel Down's lowest prison level, level 6, Blackbeard orders the prisoners to have a battle to the death and whoever is left still standing will join his crew. Wolf took part in this and was one of the four criminals released who joined as a new member of the Blackbeard Pirates. Marineford Arc After Ace's death, the Blackbeard Pirates reveal themselves to the marines as they stand on the half-destroyed execution scaffold. Wolf is seen standing Marine HQ with nobody having detected him before the marines take notice of him and it is revealed that he is the pirate "Colossal Battleship" Sanjuan Wolf as he is mildly amused they identified him. The marines then see that Blackbeard has recruited four other new crew members to strengthen their crew. After Blackbeard resigns his Shichibukai title, Wolf is seen watching the events and takes no part in the battle at all. After Blackbeard reveals that he has eaten Whitebeard's devil fruit, the Tremor-Tremor Fruit (Gura-Gura no Mi), Wolf and the crew seem happy and pleased for their captain. After the Red-Haired Pirates show up at Marineford, Blackbeard and his crew leave Marineford, apparently not yet ready to face Shanks. Post-War Arc The Blackbeard Pirates went on to the New World, but thanks at least in part to Wolf, their log raft was damaged. They defeated Jewelry Bonneyand her crew on a burning island, intending to trade Bonney to the Marines for a Marine battleship. Wolf stood in the ocean near its coast and complained about losing strength, but Blackbeard told him to stop complaining. The Blackbeard Pirates then had to flee the island after spotting Admiral Akainu on the oncoming Marine battleship, believing he would not make the deal with them. During the Timeskip A year after the crew killed Whitebeard, they fought the remnants of the Whitebeard Pirates led by Marco and defeated them with ease. The Blackbeard Pirates then used their captain's knowledge of Whitebeard's former territory to conquer it. Now that Blackbeard became a Yonko and the Blackbeard Pirates began collecting powerful devil fruits to enhance their fighting abilities. Zou Arc When Jesus Burgess contacted Laffitte and Shiliew, he told them to bring everyone else as he found the base of revolutionary army. The crew went through with their attack and invaded Baltigo, leaving the base in ruins before they were forced to retreat after briefly fighting Cipher Pol. Their attack left the status revolutionaries unknown but let the world learn where their headquarters were. Navigation pl:Sanjuan Wolf Category:Pirates Category:One Piece Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Supervillains Category:Male Category:Giant Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Imprisoned